


Clever

by MyWitch



Series: 25 Days of Drawing - 2016 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Oh, so that's how Snape got away with only buying one Christmas gift this year...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toblass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/gifts).




End file.
